Maiden of Roses
by H31R OF T1M3
Summary: When faced with a choice, Ib does the one thing nobody expects; she sacrifices herself. Now she's the painting, as Mary and Garry start to live their lives. But as years pass, and memories of Ib have faded, will Ib understand what it's like to live alone in a demented world? And what happens when Mary and Garry decide to go back to Guertena's exhibits?
1. A Flurry of Petals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib, I just wrote the fanfiction.**

**This sequel is based off the choice saying, "I'd sacrifice myself"**

Ib awoke, and found herself in the toy box Mary just pushed them into. Standing up, she felt around for her rose. "Where is it?" she asked herself, unable to find it. "Crud. This is terrible! I have to find Garry," she said, running around the edges of the room she was in. She found him; he was lying on the floor grunting. She nudged him, and helped him get up.

"Ib? Are you okay? That was quite a fall," he said. Ib merely looked down at her feet, not responding. "Are you okay Ib?" Garry asked again, starting to get irked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," She said quickly, "but I lost my rose."

"We have to find it. It should be in this room, it can't be too far," he reasoned. The two searched the room until they saw Mary talking to one of the dolls. The doll handed a red rose to Mary, who was smiling.

"For me?" she asked. "Why thank you!" She held the rose, giggling happily. Ib stared for a minute thinking how to do this tactfully. She grabbed Garry's hand, and walked away momentarily.

"Promise me you'll escape this world," Ib commanded.

Garry, confused, told her, "Of course, I'll leave this world. Why would you think I wouldn't?" Ib shook her head, offering no response.

"Just promise," she pleaded. Garry nodded.

"I swear I will leave this painting," he said.

"Good. Wait here, okay?" she asked. Garry nodded, as Ib walked over to Mary. Mary smiled, dancing around with the rose. Ib smiled, and whispered in Mary's ear, "I choose you. Now will you swear you'll leave this messed up world?"

"I will, I will, I will!" Mary sang. Ib nodded, and then turned towards Garry.

"I'm sorry," she said. As she did this, she stole her rose back from Mary, and with a swift tug, plucked off all her petals.

"NO!" Garry shouted, running towards the collapsing Ib. Mary caught her, staring at Ib with wide eyes, as Garry stood over the dying girl's body.

"I'll miss you two," she whispered.

"Ib, how could you?" Mary asked, starting to cry. "We were supposed to be together forever!" Garry shook his head, and put his hand on Mary's shoulder. She hissed at him, but he kept his hand steady. "This is all your fault!" she shouted backing away from Garry. Ib smiled, still alive, whispered in Mary's ear.

"You promised," she said. Mary looked down at her, shaking her head. Ib took a deep breath.

"Will the two of you fulfill my dying wish?" Ib asked. The two looked at each other, and nodded. "Leave this world. Promise me you'll leave this world. Promise me."

Garry nodded, his eyes starting to well up. "I swear."

Mary, whispering through nervous sobs, said, "I swear." Ib looked up at them, and closed her eyes as she started to glow. As she started to fade, she disappeared in a flurry of red petals. Mary started walking up the stairs, gesturing for Garry to follow her. The two walked up the stairs to a room with large thorns covering up a doorway.

Garry looked at it, asking, "What's up there?"

Marry shook her head, going through a nearby door, whispering, "The exit's this way." The two walked through the notebook world, until they reached a darkened art museum. Mary led the way to the Fabricated World painting. The frame disappeared, and the two jumped through it.


	2. Maiden of Roses

**This is pretty much how the rest story is going to be. Garry/Mary, then Ib. Just FYI.**

Mary opened her eyes. She couldn't remember what she was doing. She was standing in front of a silly painting, with lots of colors. "Hehe, that's an adorable painting," she giggled. She walked over to a statue of a large red rose. "That's so pretty," she said.

Garry, overhearing this, murmured, "Yeah…The Embodiment of Spirit…it's truly beautiful." He walked away, but stared at a nearby painting before leaving.

"I wonder what that painting is!" Mary chirped, running over to the one Garry stared at. It was a picture of a girl in a red skirt, with a white collared shirt and a red tie, with blood-red eyes and brown hair. She was sitting down, holding a half blue, half yellow rose in her left hand, and a red petal in the other.

The inscription red, "Maiden of Roses". Mary stared at it, a memory struggling to come forth. She closed her eyes, and remembered. The girl in the painting reached for a red rose in Mary's hand, and stole it. She ripped off the petals in one quick stroke.

"Mary, are you ready to go?" a woman in a red coat asked.

"Yes mother!" Mary said, opening her eyes.

"Did you have fun today?" a man in a blue coat asked. Mary nodded, smiling. The family walked away, leaving the room.

Ib opened her eyes, and she was sitting in a small room. "Where…am I?" she asked. She looked around, and saw the empty room. There was nothing in it, just four walls, a floor, and a ceiling. Ib sighed.

"Hm," someone muttered.

"Who's there?" Ib shouted, turning around in the direction of the noise. She walked towards the wall, and saw some light leaking through. "What is this?" she muttered, reaching towards the corner of the room.

Upon touching it, the wall shone with a white light, and now had a painting of Ib, titled, "Maiden of Roses".

"What is this?" Ib asked. She looked at it, then looked around the room. "Am I…in a painting?" she asked. She reached for the corner of the room again, and the wall glimmered, becoming a large looking glass into the museum. She peered out, seeing Garry stare at the glass for a second, walking away.

"Why is that so familiar?" he muttered.

"Garry! Garry can you hear me?" Ib shouted. Garry froze for a second before continuing out of the room. She fell to her knees, sighing. "So this is death," she muttered, staring at the glass. Mary walked up to the glass, appearing to be interested in it. "Mary? Mary, can you hear me?" Ib shouted. Mary closed her eyes, appearing to be remembering something.

Ib's mother walked up, asking, "Mary, are you ready to go?" Ib stared, realizing Mary had taken her place.

"As long as she's happy," Ib whimpered. She touched the corner of the room, and it flashed back to the wall.


	3. Turn Your Petals Black

Ib looked out at the museum. The room was empty. "This is so boring," she murmured. "I wish there was somebody who I could talk to," she said. She touched the corner of the room, turning the wall opaque.

"I'm here!" a voice said from behind her. Ib turned around, her eyes wide.

"Who's there?" she asked. The wall glimmered, turning to glass before it disappeared.

"A friend," the voice said. A woman with black eyes and short brown hair was on the other side of the wall. "You can call me Iris," she said, smiling.

"Oh, hello," Ib said, mildly suspicious. She backed into the wall, reaching for a nonexistent corner.

"Oh," Iris said, looking mildly upset. "I thought I found someone who would like to talk…I've been here alone for so long…" Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry Ms. Iris," Ib said, putting on a smile. "I feel bad for her," she thought, "I mean, she is in the same situation I am…" She walked over to Iris, and gave her a hug.

"Oh, thank you!" Iris said, "But you can just call me Iris." Ib nodded.

"So how long have you been here?" Ib asked. Iris looked at the wall, lost in thought.

"I…don't know…Time is different in this world," she said, walking over to the now conjoined wall, pressing the corner. The wall turned translucent, and showed the room. It was now dark, the lights were off.

The wall had a large curly _M-5:51:32-11/4/10_ on it.

"Is that the time?" Ib asked. Iris nodded, pressing the wall twice, turning it solid.

"It's only been a few seconds, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ib asked. Iris pressed the wall, pointing at the place where the numbers were.

It now read, _M-8:21:59-11/8/10_.

"That's how fast the time passes?" Ib shouted. Iris nodded again. Ib stumbled over to the wall, pressing it twice, turning it back to normal. "Is that all it can do?" she asked. Iris shook her head.

"It can do a lot, but not everything," she said, as though she had tried something obscure. Ib looked down, thinking.

"Can it show me people I know?" she asked. Iris nodded.

"Walk up to the wall and whisper their names," Iris said. Ib looked at her confused, wondering how that would do anything.

"Show me…Garry," she whispered, her eyes welling up with tears, remembering him. Iris smiled, her black eyes glimmering.

"Now, my little rose," she said, "let me make your petals black."


	4. Let Your Darkness Take Over

Ib was sitting in front of a large glass window, staring at Garry on the other side. He was in a coffee shop, talking to a woman with bright green hair. "This is Garry?" she asked.

Iris, standing in the corner of the room, responded, "Yes, it is." Ib nodded, turning her attention back to Garry. He was smiling, having a good time.

"You're so wonderful," the green haired woman said dreamily. Garry chuckled.

"Stop it, you," he said happily. Ib smiled.

"Good, Garry is living a good life," she said. "I hope he remembers me, though." Iris's eyes glittered. The green-haired woman tilted her head, appearing to be confused. She smiled quickly, shrugging off what was bothering her.

"So Garry, you like art, don't you?" the woman asked. Garry nodded.

"Well, that is true Alison, but there's always that one piece in the museum that I detest. That hideous piece no one finds memorable," he said. Ib smiled.

"Like all of the ones in the fake world," she said. Alison smirked, appearing to be lost in thought.

"Okay, so have you been to the Guertena art gallery?" Alison asked. Garry nodded, frowning. "And did you like all the paintings?" she asked.

"I don't remember all of them," he said truthfully. Alison giggled.

"Then I'll show you a picture of every painting there, and you point out the one in a million, okay?" she asked. Garry nodded. She pulled out a camera and started flipping through various paintings in the gallery. Garry nodded at each one, giving his approval. Alison then pulled up one that Ib recognized well. She showed it to Garry, and he closed his eyes, remembering something.

"That painting is hideous," he said. Ib's mouth dropped open. "Nobody would ever like a freak like that. And what kind of idiot names a painting Maiden of Roses? Disgusting." Tears welled in Ib's eyes.

She started banging the wall, screaming, "Turn it off! Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!" Iris tapped the wall and it turned normal. Her eyes glimmered.

"Are you okay Ib?" Iris asked innocently. Ib was crying in the corner of the room, screaming insults at Garry.

"Yes…no…I don't know anymore!" she shouted. Iris smirked. Ib crawled up to the wall again. "Mary," she whispered. "Show me Mary." Iris walked out of sight of Ib, her eyes glimmering. She pointed at Ib, her hand glowing. Behind Ib's head, a red rose appeared. As she cried, paint appeared to be dripping off the rose, now appearing to be a deep brown.

"Let your darkness take over," she murmured.


	5. My Little Rose Has Thorns

Mary was sitting in what was formerly Ib's room, decorating it with yellow and blue roses. Ib whimpered. "Red is gross," Mary muttered. Ib looked at Mary, tears still in her eyes.

"Mary sweetie, we brought you some of the pictures we took in the gallery!" Mary's mother said.

"Yay!" Mary shouted. "I love art!" Mary's mother walked in, holding some 5x5 photos. Mary picked them up happily, and her mother walked out of the room.

"Just throw away any of the ones you don't like," she said. Mary looked through the photos, placing them on her bed. She stared at one for a minute, tearing it to bits.

"This one's ugly," she said, tossing the bits in a small trashcan. Ib wiped her eyes, sobbing every few seconds. She then looked up Mary, hate in her eyes.

"I hate you!" she screamed. "I hate you both!" She stood up, her hand glowing as she punched the wall, which cracked. Iris snickered.

"What are you going to do about it?" Iris said. Ib looked over, her eyes flashing black. Ib grinned viciously.

"I guess I'll have to get revenge," she said. She turned around to face the wall, beginning to plan.

"I have to go for now," Iris said. "See you later." She started to glow with a black light and dissolved into a grey cloud, which was absorbed by Ib.

"Shall we begin?" Ib asked, her eyes glimmering. "Show me Garry." The wall glowed, allowing Ib to watch Garry walking around in his apartment. Ib whispered a few words, and the wall began to shine.

_**-x-x-**_

Garry was walking towards his room when he saw something glimmer in the bathroom. "What is that?" he asked, walking in. He looked around for a minute, finding nothing. "Must have been my imagination," he said, and he turned around. The door slammed shut, and the familiar features began to fade away until it was just an empty room. "What the hell is going on here?" he shouted. The wall began to swirl, and a colorless block slid out. It began to change colors and collapse in on itself, until what was left was a little girl in a school uniform, clearly Ib even if it is unbeknownst to Garry.

"Do you remember me?" Ib asked. Garry froze, staring at her. He closed his eyes as if to remember something, when he shook his head.

"I don't know who you are," Garry said, "or how you got here, but let me out!" Ib glared, her eyes shimmering.

"You should of thought about that before you forgot me!" she screamed, lunging at him. He sidestepped, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her into the wall. Instead of hitting it, like he planned, she melted into the wall.

"Who is this psycho?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask your little girlfriend Alison?" Ib asked. Garry tilted his head, backing towards a wall.

"Who is Alison?" he asked, his back to the wall. Hands formed in the wall grabbing his arms and legs, dragging him inwards.

"Like you don't know you little monster," Ib whispered, and the walls turned back into his bathroom. Ib's eyes turned black.

"My little rose now has thorns," Ib said in Iris's voice.


	6. Time to Start

Ib walked around in the room, thinking about how to get Mary. She tapped the wall and saw Garry had not progressed any further in the world of paintings. "How should I get Mary into the paintings?" Ib mused. "I can't just take her, her, ahem, my, parents will get worried…" Ib snapped her fingers. "Perfect," she muttered, pressing the wall once more. Mary was sitting in her room, putting up the pictures.

"These are so pretty!" Mary said, giggling. Ib growled, remembering her torn up picture. Ib then smirked, her plan carrying out smoothly. Mary turned around to see if there were any more pictures, and Ib took this as her opportunity. She pressed the wall and murmured some words, and a phone appeared in her hands. She called her house, asking her parents to schedule a surprise trip to the museum. Her parents agreed, and Ib's plan was set into motion.

_**-x-x-**_

__Mary walked into the museum, smiling. "Mary, go and find your friend," Mary's mother said. "We'll just be hanging around, okay?" Mary nodded and ran off to the room with Ib's painting.

"Come here, you jerk," Ib whispered. "A little closer…" Mary turned and saw the Maiden of Roses painting. She walked up to it, grimacing.

She stuck out her tongue, taunting, "Nyaa nyaa, you nasty painting." She reached out her hand to touch the frame, and the lights exploded. She screamed, and looked around. Nobody else was in the room. The paintings were empty, other than a single letter in each.

Each letter read together, "Come Play With Me Mary". Mary, seeing this, walked over through the museum.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she asked, but nobody responded. She whimpered, and ran until she saw someone in a mirror. "Is someone there?" she asked, tapping on the glass. Then came a loud bang, and a quick crash. Red liquid leaked from the mirror, and Mary backed away. She ran away, before sliding on a smooth floor into the Abyss of the Deep exhibit. Ib's eyes glimmered, her eyes cold and unwelcoming.

"Time to start!" Ib shouted.


	7. Too Late to Stop

Mary opened her eyes to find herself in a darkened room. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around. The room was empty, except for a small vase with a yellow flower in it. "Why does this seem so familiar?" she wondered aloud, walking over towards the flower.

"I suppose I should let you remember," Ib said, her eyes glimmering. Mary froze, memories of the exhibit flooding back. She picked up the rose, staring at it.

"So I did become human," she said, staring at the room. The vase's color began to drip, and the liquid began to form a door.

"Yes, you did. You took my place," Ib whispered. "I hate you!" she screamed. Mary sighed.

"Two things should be told to you, even if I can't see you," Mary said. "One, you willingly let me out, sacrificing yourself to let me and Garry free. Two, I know why you're doing this." Ib frowned.

"What are you talking about? I'm doing this because you jerks left me here to rot. You were disgusted by the sight of me!" Ib shouted. Mary shook her head.

"None of that happened," Mary murmured. "And you can show yourself. I'm unarmed." The door began to change colors, and opened, revealing Ib.

"What are you talking about?" Ib asked. "Of course it happened!" She appeared to be struggling, her arms twitching.

"It was your fears, mixed with psychological collapse," Mary said. "Once you enter the painting world, the gallery amplifies your mental breakdown. Usually in the form of a person." Ib glared at Mary.

"You liar!' she screamed, her twitching arm pulling out a large knife. She lunged at Mary, who ducked out of the way. "I hate you!" she shouted repeatedly, continuing to try to attack Mary. Mary's eyes turned a deeper blue.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Mary said. Still dodging Ib, she put her hands in a triangle shape, murmuring words to an incantation. Her hands started to glow, and she shouted, "Reveal your true nature!" as a beam left her hands. Ib, who was running towards Mary, and took this as an opportunity to fling her knife. She then got hit by the beam, and flew backwards. Mary, too focused on the energy concentration, let the knife sever most of her petals. She collapsed.

"I hate you!" Ib screamed once more, colors starting to fly from her body. The colors swirled into a woman shape, which Ib recognized as Iris. Leftover color from Ib lit up, and a black rose dropped down.

"You…see…" Mary whispered between clenched teeth. "The gallery…amplifies your…breakdown…" Ib looked up at Iris, her eyes showing confusion.

"She's lying," Iris said, her eyes glimmering. She started to glow and exploded in a burst of light, along with the rose. Ib smirked.

"I knew it," Ib said, walking over to Mary, trying to crawl over to the vase. She picked Mary up, each glaring into each other's eyes.

"I know you're still in there," Mary said.

"You'd lose that bet," Ib said, ripping the remaining petals off of Mary's rose. Mary screeched, collapsing to the floor. Mary looked up, her eyes turning yellow.

"Release!" she screamed, exploding into a burst of yellow petals. Ib paled, realizing what she had just done.

"Mary, I'm so sorry…" Ib said, tears welling in her eyes. Her irises turned black, and she added, "but it's too late to stop now."


	8. Together, Forever

Ib walked over to a small green door. "Your turn, your turn!" she sang. Opening the door revealed that Garry was covered in the blue dolls. He was talking to himself, giggling like a child.

"Yes, I would say that about her. She does seem really nice," he said. Ib smiled, watching Garry go crazy. She walked over, smiling at him. He giggled again, and he held up his rose.

"Thank you," Ib said, plucking off all but one petal. Garry collapsed. Ib, still holding his rose, walked over to an empty frame. She placed the rose on it, muttering a few words. "I'm not staying alone this time," she said happily. She pulled out her black rose and tapped the frame. In a few seconds, both she and Garry became thirteen. She ran over and hugged Garry, who was still talking to himself.

"Yes Mr. Bunny," he said, "I'm happy that you found somebody!" Ib giggled, smiling cheerily.

"We're together…forever!" she said happily.


End file.
